The Cake Incident
by lazsmith
Summary: Caesar wanted to thank Will for all his kindness.


**Another POTA fanfic for you. Enjoy, comment, review, whatever. I don't own any of these characters. **

Caesar looked at the puzzle Will had put in front of him and then looked at Will. Again with this one? This was easy. Put the round things on the sticks but not a big round thing on top of a small round thing. He wanted to do something new. Will looked at him with that expectant look on his face as usual when he gives Caesar a game to play and Caesar let out a huff and did the puzzle. Fifteen moves. He counted as he moved the pieces, not that he needed to count it was always fifteen, Will smiled and stood.

"Good job Caesar," He said patting the small chimp on the back.

_Cookie? _Caesar signed at him with excitement.

Will smiled. "Yeah go ahead,"

Caesar gave an excited chirp and jumped out of his seat into the kitchen. He climbed the counter to reach the cookie jar on top and took out one of the tasty snacks. He then sat down on one of the chairs. He wanted something to do something to make Will happy he decided. Will was always doing stuff to make him happy maybe it was time he tried to do something. But what could he do?

….

Will walked into his room exhausted. He'd spent the day testing and playing with Caesar. He was still blown away at how smart the chimp was. He'd beaten him at chess again, Will was starting to feel a slight dent in his pride about that. Well at least he could take some pride that for the moment Caesar was still behind him in the piano playing…well for now. He could really see the little guy passing him in that skill too soon enough. He smiled at the memories of the day and closed his eyes.

….

The sound of the fire alarm startled Will awake and he blinked in confusion at the sound before his eyes went wide in realization and he shot up out of bed.

"Dad! Dad! Are you up! There's a fire," He shouted running into the hall. He ran to the loft and rushed up. "Caesar!" When he saw the chimp missing from his bed he felt panic rising in his chest. "Caesar! Where are you?" He raced all the way down to the ground floor bumping into his dad.

"Will, have you seen Caesar?" His dad asked.

"No, he's not in his room,"

"The smoke is coming from the kitchen," Dad went to down the hall to the kitchen and looked inside. He gave a slight smile, confusing Will, and let out a sigh then walked in.

"Dad?" Will followed him and then stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

There covered in what appeared to be cake batter was Caesar holding what looked like a massive black lump. He looked at the oven and the lump and he put two and two together.

"Caesar, where you trying to bake a cake?" He asked walking over to all the windows and doors throwing them open as Dad switched the fire alarm off.

Caesar was looking down at his feet. Will could tell he was embarrassed and felt bad about nearly causing a fire. Will knelt down next to him and waited for him to look him in the eye.

"You know you could have asked me if you wanted to try baking," He told him.

_Surprise. _Caesar signed.

"What was a surprise? The cake?"

_Surprise for Will._

Will looked puzzled. "Why were you making me a surprise?"

_Will is nice to Caesar. Caesar wanted to be nice to Will._

Will felt touched that his friend was being so thoughtful. He took the destroyed cake out of his hands and picked the chimp up and hugged him. Caesar felt surprised for a second but then hugged his father back.

"Thank you for thinking about me Caesar but watching how happy you are living here with me and Charles is all the thanks I ever need,"

Caesar felt happiness at his father's words and let out a happy sound.

…

Caesar opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he? He looked at around and saw Cornelia sleeping soundly next to him, her belly swollen with their baby and his son Blue Eyes sleeping nearby. He'd had another dream about the past again. He smiled to himself remembering how he'd tried making that cake and Will's words when he found him. He felt the pang of loss as usual when he thought of his father and grandfather but at the same time the memories would be something he cherished forever.


End file.
